


Kissing Prank Gone Wrong (Not Clickbate) - Marble Hornets - Closed Prompt

by 8ShadowNights



Category: Marble Hornets, Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ShadowNights/pseuds/8ShadowNights
Summary: Based off a drabble on discord, we were basically saying how Kralie would choke us when we found a picture of Joseph in a tank-top. :/Pretty explainable but yeah.





	Kissing Prank Gone Wrong (Not Clickbate) - Marble Hornets - Closed Prompt

**[** I Suddenly Lose Control _!!!_ There's A Fire Within My Soul _!!!_ **]**

You didn't mean to make him angry, it was only a joke. You and Seth definitely took it too far. Knocking on Alex's front door, you realize it's unlocked, so you enter as you call out.

Alex is in his room, you can tell cause he's shuffling around up there. He doesn't question how you got in, or why you were in his house when he sees you. He only glares at you with burning anger.

" Alex... " You start softly as you watch him cross his arms, " _I didn't mean to make you so upset..._ " There is a pause between you two. Alex huffs, " _So was it a joke...? Just a joke?_ "

To clarify, you were told to kiss him, by Seth specifically. It was supposed to be payback for when they had to wait in the rain. You had agreed because you thought it was gonna be harmless. You didn't expect him to kiss back, let alone expect him to feel on you.

" _Seth told me to... I thought it would be harmless..._ " You muttered, looking down. Alex moves towards you, pulling you into his room. You stand awkwardly, watching him lock the door before facing you. " _Harmless...? You kissed me! Was it harmless for you? Cause it definitely didn't feel like it was a joke to me._ " He says, understandably upset.

" _I'm... I'm sorry...!_ " You defend yourself, and suddenly his hands are around your throat and his lips were against yours. You give a grunt as he moves you against the wall, his leg is between yours and he's holding you up at this point.

Breaking away, you give a few confused pants before he asks you, " _Do you want this?_ " In an annoyed and desperate tone. You nod and his lips are on your neck this time, trailing to your jaw before he nibbles at your ear and rubs his knee against your crotch. You cried out in overstimulation, looking at Alex, you moved to try and kiss him, but he moved away.

You give a whine of confusion and arousal. " _After what you did? You don't deserve to kiss me, I'll choose when you get to._ " He asserts his dominance, something he never really did, and that made you shudder. Even more so when he wrapped his hands around your throat, there was a lack of air supply and you struggled, panicking until Alex leaned down close and said, " _Calm down, I'll let go when you're calm._ " lowly.

As you calm down, black spots creep into your vision. And just as he promised, he lets go, now holding you up by your shoulders as he grinds into you. He's panting hard into the crook of your neck, still coming out from the asphyxiation and very much aroused from everything he was doing, you whimper out small praise, " _Nnh_ _... Sir~_ "

You hear Alex gulp audibly, he pulls away from you and lets you slump against the wall, confused. He's silent as he lifts you up again - strong, - and almost tosses you onto the bed. You watched with half-lidded eyes as he grabs at something in his bedside table. Condoms and lube. You can't help but give a soft mutter as he sets the accessories beside you and helps your pants off, same with your underwear.

You're dripping, arousal clear with your reactions. You can see Alex grinning as he runs his thumb against the slit your genitalia, he's teasing you softly. You give a heavy groan as you throw your head back. You don't feel him touching you anymore, so you go to look. He's taking off his cargo shorts, you can tell he's nervous but somehow sure with what he's doing. He glances at you, a burning look that evokes an audible reaction. He smiles at you, a pleasant change; before he focuses on putting on a condom.

You move back onto the bed a bit more, opening your legs as he walks over and grabs ahold of the lube that had been beside you. Alex crawls and situates himself on top of you, making sure the lube was within reach before he started to work on you. " _Let's get you relaxed first..._ " He mutters, pressing his finger against your entrance, rubbing against it to get it relaxed and used to the feeling.

The stimulation is nice, calming, and yet gut-wrenching all at the same time. You feel anxious and can't help but whine as Alex rubs on you. Little circular motions with his strokes make you squirm as he pushes against you slightly. It gets to a point where you're getting off on this, moaning and pressing against his fingers. As you press against him, you feel him pull away, teasing you slightly as he leans down to kiss and nip at your neck.

You don't feel his hand anymore, but you're too focused on his roaming mouth. It trails down to your collarbone and you're focused on his lips along with the soft sucking until you feel his fingers again, slicked with the warmed lube as he pressed a finger into you. You give a startled yet gentle moan, slightly tightening around him. You heard him tell you to relax, his warm breath against you as he stilled his movements, and as you did what he said, he rewarded you with the slick motion of his finger drawing in and out of you.

He only goes about two knuckles deep, and even though he's just started, you're already dripping and aching for more. He can hear Alex growling lowly, pulling his finger out only to add another finger. He's _teasing_ you, moving slowly as he stretches you out. At this point, you're _begging_ for him to fuck you.

He seems to ponder a bit before shrugging, " _You_ _ **have**_ _been good._ "He remarks, rubbing some of the extra lube onto his length before adding more as necessary. You look, _god_ , he was pretty big compared to you. Being a fairly short person, you're practically overshadowed by Alex, it was only normal that his penis would match his proportions.

He looked at you as he pressed himself against your entrance, he watched for your expression, listening out for if it was too much. You only gave a low moan as he eased himself onto you. His work was quite well-done, otherwise, you weren't sure how it would have felt - then again, he was being _very_ considerate despite the whole "tough-guy" act.

Before you know it, you grabbing fistful's of the sheets below you and you're arousingly and painfully _tight_ around Alex's slick cock. A breathy moan escapes from Alex and you smile up at him, twisting slightly, earning a few groans as he waited a bit more for things to relax. He looked down at you, striking a sense of obedience through you as he moved a hand back at your throat. He didn't press or squeeze _yet_ but you knew he would, as soon as you got used to the feeling of him inside you.

As soon as he started to move, the pressure was already building. Both around your throat and in your gut. His previous attempts at teasing you had succeeded, and at that point, you knew it was all uphill from here. Raspy and low groans escape from both of you, and pretty soon you both built on a rhythm you both could work with.

You're writhing beneath him, grabbing at his hand around your throat, you _want_ him to choke you. There was something about it and he got you _addicted_. He tempted you though, pressing softly before releasing any tension. He's got you under his thumb, and you both acknowledged this.

There were little twists in his movement as he fucked you, and the sound of the creaking bed sounded nice with the way the thud slaps of him thrusting against you. You're moaning, _pleading_ , **_begging_** , him to do more, and he does _exactly that_.

Both hands are on your throat, and suddenly you can't breathe. The feeling is different, your brain is conflicted between panicking and being aroused, and it works so well together. It makes you more limber - as weird as that sounds. You're slicker and sensitive. Alex _knows_ this and uses this to his near unfair advantage. Leaning down to nibble at your ear, trails down to your neck, licking and sucking mercilessly. You're gasping but can't draw in air.

You're _so close_ , and your body is desperate for release and air. Black spots peak into your vision and you gape as he starts fucking you harder. He's stopped using one hand to choke you, instead, using it to support himself and stabilize you by your shoulder as he thrusts into you. You're at your tipping point now, and just as your vision starts to fade, he lets go, and so do you.

You aren't fully sure if it's the lack of air, or if it was how hard your climax hit you. But you spasmed as you got fresh air and hit that point, gasping. Alex didn't stop, however. He was still thrusting into you, forcing you to ride out the orgasm through overestimation and slight jerks as he gave a few final thrusts. He came as well, giving a low shudder with you as you calmed down.

Next thing you know, you're laying in his bed and he's with you. You're both exhausted and tired, and you both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
